The DRTC Genomics Core unites the related resources and expertise of several unique genomics activities at UCSF. Although all of these activities already exist, by bringing them together the UCSF DRTC will enhance these activities, reduce duplication of effort, develop DRTC-specific resources, and increase access for DRTC members. Each facility has a full range of bioinformatics resources relevant to its particular technology. This Core works on the underlying principle that it will provide information, training, assistance and resources, but to get truly meaningful results, the individual investigators must be involved in each step of data production and analysis.